


【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜R18】The game

by alfen0201



Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575736
Kudos: 24





	【二創－FROZEN 冰雪奇緣｜艾莎x安娜｜R18】The game

本篇有扶他，請小心閱讀～～><  
感謝K9大大插圖^^  
  
**The game**  
  
她回到艾倫戴爾時，她們都會在睡前聊聊天，說些在別人面前不便提的話題，像是國家之間的八卦或是哪個公爵的壞話，這往往能讓她們笑得很開心。  
她們在別人面前都盡可能表現得體面，私下卻依然相當孩子氣。  
不過今天她們沒有聊得太久，說到一個段落，安娜就打起哈欠，揉揉眼睛，女王的工作太累了。  
她卻還不想睡。  
她知道自己應該放過安娜，但卻止不住想肢體接觸的慾望，畢竟她們鮮少什麼也不做就度過夜晚。  
「安娜……」  
「嗯？」  
她說話時安娜都已闔著眼，準備要睡了。  
「我想碰妳……不做什麼也沒關係。」  
「嗯。」安娜漫不經心地回應。  
她的手慢慢地撫摸著安娜的腰側，接著轉向腹部，又再往下。  
「等一下。」安娜訝異地睜開眼看她。「要摸到那裡嗎？」  
「……就是想摸這裡啊。」  
她將手放上去，隔著棉質的睡褲，感覺那形狀，與她半曲起的手掌吻合。  
我不會做什麼。  
她低聲說，試著說服安娜或者她自己。  
她聽到安娜咕的一聲嚥下口水。  
非常可愛的聲音，不帶一絲反抗意味。  
於是她把手伸進安娜的褲子裡，以手指來回輕撫，溫柔但不挑逗，就像她只是摸安娜的手，或是小白兔的頭。  
那表面光滑，觸感柔軟而脆弱，讓她想謹慎地捧在掌心裡呵護。  
安娜低著臉靠進她懷中，那一瞬間就不再是她一個人的事，她有了最棒的藉口。  
她忍不住將安娜的陰莖握在手裡，上下輕輕摩擦，那因此而有了點反應，像甦醒的小動物般微微抖動身子。  
「妳可以睡個好覺。」她說。  
「妳一定是在跟我開玩笑。」安娜抬起臉瞪著她說。  
她的臉上不禁漾開笑意。  
那確實是在開玩笑。  
「妳現在就收手，否則我們誰也別想睡。」  
「妳說妳想要我收手，我就不碰了。」  
她低下頭，溫柔地吻安娜的頭和髮，同時手掌往前端的敏感處接近。  
光是她這樣的意圖顯露出來，安娜的陰莖一下就變得腫脹，挺立而起。  
「妳說呢？」  
「我放棄睡眠。」安娜又氣又不甘心地說。  
「小時候都是妳吵我起床。」她笑說。  
「看來有人長大了，有人還沒。」  
「是啊，我希望我永遠停留在那時候。」  
「真遺憾，妳只能越變越完美。」  
安娜安慰的話說得多動聽，她聽了總是忍不住笑。  
縱使她不全然認同，還是會覺得很高興。  
她把手提起來，像母親會對她們做的那樣，用小姆指淺淺地劃過安娜的額頭、鼻樑。  
「這是催眠的手勢喔。」安娜說。  
「下面這麼有精神還能睡著嗎？」  
「所以說妳有多想折磨我？」  
她半瞇起眼笑，小姆指移動到安娜的嘴唇上，這則是母親不會做的。  
她以指尖從左到右描繪著安娜的唇型，安娜稍微噘起嘴吻她的指尖，啜著她的手指，然後慢慢將整隻手指含進嘴裡。  
安娜吮著她的手指，彷彿那是根棒棒糖，而她將要融化在濕熱的嘴裡。  
她慢慢脫下安娜的睡衣，即使她已經看過那副身體好幾次了，依然會興奮，依然會著迷，臉也無法不因此發熱，有如沐浴在陽光中那樣理所當然。  
但她總是會懷疑。  
有人會像她這樣子嗎？看著同樣是女性、又是親妹妹的裸體就會感到心悸。  
安娜想過這件事嗎？還是只有她一個人會為此迷惘呢？  
可是當安娜把她摟過去，當綿密的吻落在她唇上，她的問題也像雨落進海般失去形狀，在無條件的接納之中，問題似乎不再重要。  
  
她讓安娜褪下她的衣服，盡情撫摸她的身體。  
她坐上安娜的腰，看著安娜反射著光的雙眼透漏期待，那和兒時那麼像。  
「妳好可愛……」她沉著嗓子說，一邊抬起腰，一手握住安娜的陰莖，對準自己的私處。  
造雪人的遊戲再也滿足不了誰。  
她的身體前傾，上下扭動著腰，安娜的雙手也撫摸著她的胸部。  
她們凝視著對方，欣賞彼此的表情，好像別開了臉就輸了，比溜滑梯更刺激的遊戲。  
每次她呻吟，安娜都會更積極地擺動臀部，她喜歡這樣，彷彿她的聲音是安娜盼望的獎勵。  
接著安娜的手從她的乳房轉移到臀部，以便更好控制她的身體。  
她能感覺到安娜的十根手指掐入她的肌膚裡，像那深不見底的愛往她心裡深鑿，刻出一個不為人知的樣貌。  
她望著安娜皺起眉頭，靠近眉心的肌肉往上抬，張開紅潤的唇。她明白那神情。  
**非常接近了。**  
意識到這個的時候，她的身體也能與那快感同步。  
「我……要到了。」安娜的聲音因為肢體動作而跟著晃動，模糊的可愛。  
「嗯。」  
「可以嗎？」  
安娜的體貼是為她忍耐，但卻不見得能做到。  
她卻能夠壓抑那感覺，直到對的時機。  
「嗯。」  
她收縮自己的裡面，使力夾緊安娜，她何其渴望安娜的情感與慾望，全然融進她的身體裡。  
她不需要是先高潮的那一個，就像她為安娜造雪人、蓋冰雪溜滑梯，她的快樂就是讓安娜快樂。  
安娜閉緊雙眼，發出一陣呻吟，體液在她的身體裡徹底解放。  
這之後她才仰起臉，跟著高潮。  
  
  
  
她趴在安娜身上，她們喘息著擁抱彼此汗濕的身體。  
她讓安娜的陰莖滑出自己的身體，然後挪動身子向下。  
有次安娜說在高潮之後被她用嘴巴含特別舒服。  
她很貼心，安娜說過一次，之後就不必再要求。  
她將那上面殘留的液體花時間細心地舔掉，而後再用嘴自前端包覆。  
本來癱軟著的陰莖，轉眼又挺了起來。  
「那麼舒服嗎？」她有些得意地微笑著。  
「不行了，已經累到要死了。放過我吧，姊姊。」安娜求情道。  
她用手指輕捏著，確認那硬度。  
「我的妹妹，妳可能太小看自己了。」她半調侃地笑說。  
她再次將那含進嘴裡，她的口舌很清楚該怎麼做，用不了多少時間就讓安娜第二次射精。  
「妳好讓人生氣。」安娜說。  
「因為妳覺得我什麼都做得好嗎？」  
「好了，別再說讓人生氣的話。」  
安娜在兩人赤裸的身體上蓋好被子，堅定的睡意。  
她伸手擁抱安娜，一手輕輕地撩撥安娜的長髮。  
「我愛妳。」她柔聲說。她喜歡用這個句子代替晚安。  
「不會比我更多。」安娜的臉窩在她頸間，口吻倔強地說。  
「如果能讓妳開心的話，我可以假裝認輸。」她微笑著繼續撥弄安娜的頭髮。  
「明天起來頭髮又要亂七八糟了。」安娜賭氣似地回嘴。  
「我幫妳梳頭。」  
「妳明天還在嗎？」  
「妳想要我在，我就在。」  
「那就都別走了。」  
「好。」  
大概是她太理所當然的回答，讓安娜沉默了一會兒。  
「妳應該要更嚴格一點才對，妳這樣對女王一點幫助也沒有。」  
「我對安娜有幫助就夠了呀。」  
安娜沒有再回答她。  
她知道，安娜大概又想對她生氣了。  
而沉默就是消化情緒的聲音。  
偶爾，安娜在夜晚抱著她的時候會哭，雖然是很安靜的哭，但她總能發現。  
安娜仍會害怕她離開有可能不想再回來。  
可是她不會的。  
她不會了。  
  
  
.


End file.
